


He Was Always My Favorite

by thatluckyrabbit



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: AU, Captivity, Capture, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied Relationships, Nightmares, Obsession, One-Sided Attraction, Past Relationship(s), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Survival, non-possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:14:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatluckyrabbit/pseuds/thatluckyrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Title changed from "Surrender".) Instead of being hacked to pieces like his friends, Foxy is captured and held captive in the old storage room by the Purple Man. After all, Foxy was always his favorite... And it'll take more than Foxy's own desperation to find a way to survive this new environment he's been thrown into, and even more to find a way to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Alone Around You

**Author's Note:**

> So I had this idea for a long time and finally got to actually planning and writing it. I have quite a lot planned for this story, though I don't know how long it'll end up being... I know how it'll end and what'll happen but I don't know how many chapters will happen... quite a few, I'm sure. In this story, Foxy isn't possessed, and neither were his friends or Springtrap or any of the other robots we'll see in flashbacks. I like to think they were given a special type of AI/programming that gave them a mind of their own or they developed their own personalities and ways of thinking over the years. Either way, yeah, they're not possessed in this, but it is still following The Game Theorists' FNAF theory for the most part, especially regarding the Purple Guy is Phone Guy theory.
> 
> anyway, except the next chapter up hopefully in the next week or so! <3

 

**"I'm in the dark**  
**I'm alone around you**  
**I've never been here before**  
**Nobody here to get me through..."**

_\-- "In The Dark", The Birthday Massacre_

...

 

 _No..._  
  
"No no no no..." Foxy felt his body shake by some other force entirely—something completely driven by emotion. By _fear._ "Please, no... _no_..."  
  
There was nothing left but pieces. Pieces of Freddy, Chica and Bonnie, lying still, motionless. Nothing but legs and arms and torsos. Nothing was attached to them anymore, Every part of their bodies were separated entirely, as if by some type of blunt weapon.  
  
And Foxy, normally the one to ask questions when things got suspicious, wasn't able to even figure out what happened. All he knew was that his friends, his family, were in pieces, unmoving, still and empty. There was nothing left.  
  
They were simply _gone._ Nothing but pieces.  
  
"No..." Foxy picked up Bonnie's arm, holding it close. He knew if he were human he'd be crying right now, but despite being just a machine there was still a dull ache in his chest when the truth dawned on him. Holding his best friend's arm in his hand and looking around at the bodies of his other friends made him realize that they were all dead. Destroyed. _Just like Mangle, just like Mangle..._ "Please... don't... don't leave me alone..."  
  
But he wasn't alone. At least, not at that moment. Footsteps were approaching from behind, but Foxy was too wrapped up in the overwhelming sense of disbelief and grief he felt to even hear the sound of someone approaching him from behind. The sound grew closer, and Foxy simply held Bonnie's arm close to his chest, unable to do anything else. Unable to even turn his head fast enough when his ears finally perked up, picking up a sound. He figured it was the Marionette, somehow, though he'd disappeared years ago as well...  
  
But he was wrong. What Foxy was greeted with when he turned around was a figure covered in shadows and something black in the figure's hand coming right at him. But the normally cautious and impulsive robot wasn't able to do anything to defend himself when he felt his circuits pulsate painfully, as if he was being electrocuted by something...  
  
He heard the noise, he felt the zap as it traveled through his circuits, but he was hardly able to look at the figure in the eyes to see who it was before Bonnie's hand fell from his grasp, circuits and movements completely paralyzed in that moment.  
  
Everything went dark before Foxy even hit the ground.  
  


* * *

  
  
“All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel..."  
  
The voice was soft and close by, that much Foxy could tell when his heavy eyes opened to the wall of what appeared to be an unknown room.  
  
"...The monkey thought ‘twas all in fun…”  
  
Foxy's body felt heavy as he tried to sit up, as if something was weighing him down to the ground. His limbs felt tight, as if the screws had been tampered with. He wasn't able to sit up no matter how hard he tried, he could only move his neck and his head, but even barely then too. He was unsure just what had happened or where he was or _how_ he got there... let alone _who_ was singing. The voice sounded familiar, and it filled him with a sense of unease. It took a moment for that sense of unease to turn into alarm, and he shut his eyes, praying and hoping that he was simply imagining things and that he was hallucinating or having a nightmare.  
  
_There's no way... there's no way, he's not here, he's—_  
  
"POP!"  
  
Foxy gasped and his eyes popped open, startled by the voice appearing right beside his ear. That proved the voice was nearby, right beside him, and Foxy weakly turned his neck to see who it was that was singing and who was there with him. He wasn't alone... and he didn't like that thought. This wasn't a nightmare or some hallucination.  
  
This was _real._  
  
There was an older man standing there against the wall, twirling an ax in his hands. He was smiling down at Foxy, a gleam in his eyes, and Foxy took note of his aging features, the wrinkles and withering dark hair.  
  
"...goes the weasel." The smile turned into a grin, and the man, the killer, laughed. He laughed and laughed and laughed like he always did after a particularly gruesome and Foxy could only stare at him, the memories of the past sinking in. _He_ was still here. _He_ never left... _he'd_ always been lurking around...  
  
_"You..."_ Foxy shook. There was an anger that was boiling to the surface when he remembered all the bodies of all the innocent children the man had killed in the past. He must have killed... he couldn't even finish the thought, but he knew: he knew the killer had gone and axed up his friends. He'd gone and killed them too. Foxy's friends. Foxy's _family._  
  
_**"You!"**_   Foxy tried to push himself up on his shaky arms again, anger pushing him to try and move his limbs even a little, but he hardly moved. As a precaution the killer's foot slammed down on his back, pinning him to the floor. He tried to move, and normally he would have, _should_ have, been able to throw a human off. But his limbs felt tight and heavy, making him unable to move much and his strength practically useless.  
  
So Foxy could only bare his sharp teeth as he glared up at the killer, who's grin only became more taunting. It was similar to those sly grins he gave when watching Foxy perform years and years before, when the murders were still fresh on everyone's' collective conscious.  
  
The man continued to twirl the ax around in his hands.  
  
"Good morning, Foxy. How's my favorite robot today?"  
  
Foxy growled out in response. Despite the slight unease and fear he felt deep down—knowing how he had always been the killer's favorite robot, being watched constantly back in Foxy's performing days by the human as a result—he refused to show any fear. Not now, not to give the killer the satisfaction. The savage human thrived on fear and Foxy refused to give it to him.  
  
The killer sighed, his grin fading into a satisfied smile as he knelt down besides his favorite robot. "Not gonna talk, huh? Don't worry, that'll change."  
  
"I'm gonna talk alright," Foxy snapped, "And it's gonna be nothin' but questions so you better tell me where I am and why I'm here." Another growl, trying to push the grief down when he remembered what he had seen last before awakening here (where ever _here_ was). "And why... _why_ —"  
  
"Why your friends are dead?" The killer smiled. "Oh Foxy... don't you see? They never fit my plan. They were never important." He reached his hand out to touch the old robot, but when a growl came out as a result, he decided against it. For now. "But you are. You're important."  
  
"Important how?" Foxy growled out, using what little strength he had at the moment to dig his hook into the floor. "And why can't I move?"  
  
"Oh that." The killer chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just temporary. I had to tighten the bolts in your arms and legs to make sure you wouldn't try anything _too_ reckless. But you can talk, freely, as much as you'd like." He smiled softly, almost innocently. "Maybe sing too."  
  
"Not on your life," came the snarl. "You're not gettin' anything from me."  
  
The man hummed, nodding his head. "Yeah... you say that now, but trust me. I'll get you to do everything and anything I want once I break you."  
  
_Break_ him? Foxy wasn't sure if he meant physically or mentally and emotionally.  
  
Seeing the robot's angered expression falter into confusion briefly made the killer's smile grow. "You'll know soon enough, trust me. You'll know. Until then..." He looked around at his work, but knew he had much more work in the room to do before Foxy could really enjoy himself. "Enjoy your new home and make yourself comfortable. You're going to be here for a while."  
  
Foxy moved his head slowly, final taking sight of the room he was being held in. It was dark, yet what he could see was rotted and old and decaying. The room was small and the door, the only way out seemingly, looked familiar. Was he still in the restaurant?  
  
Watching Foxy look around at the room they were in, the killer gave a small, euphoric sigh. "You'll grow to like it here... the little ones didn't when I first brought them here. They were so confused... they thought I had a special surprise for them in here." He paused, waiting for the robot on the floor at his feet to figure out what he meant.  
  
At the mention of the murdered children, Foxy's jaw tightened. He was trying hard not to let those horrible memories overwhelm him again like they always did... and that was when it occurred to him just where he was. "...the storage room...?" he murmured weakly, more to himself than the killer.  
  
The killer breathed in the stuffy air, letting the memories of the terrified, muffled screams of the children overwhelm every sense and nerve in his body. "It's not just a storage room anymore... it never has been. It's always been so much more..."  
  
Foxy watched him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"...it's their final resting place." The killer chuckled under his breath. "To an extent, anyway. You would know all about that, wouldn't you?"  
  
Foxy remembered the whimpers and pained moans of the child that had once been put inside his body. The child, a sweet little lad, eventually died inside of him. He'd been near death and Foxy could do nothing to help himself except sing. He sang softly to calm the dying child the best he could, and took some peace knowing the little one died hearing his favorite song being sung softly to him. Foxy felt his chest tighten painfully at the memory.  
  
"Don't worry, I removed the little skeleton and put him with the others." The killer reached over and patted the hollow walls of the storage room, letting Foxy know he was essentially in the graveyard of all the dead children killed at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria all those years ago.  
  
A part of Foxy was relieved that he didn't have to carry around the corpse of the dead child, as if he were like a walking coffin, but he didn't feel any better about the knowledge just shared with him. He didn't feel any better about any of this. None of this was right. And he felt hopeless, trapped, and it was starting to set in just how hopeless this situation really was.    
  
The killer's smile never left his face. "Don't worry, Foxy... you're not going to be alone here. I already saved you a friend right over there for you." He pointed over at the corner of the room where Foxy hadn't even looked, and the robot's head turned in that general direction. The look of disbelief that came over the robot's face made the killer practically grin with glee.  
  
In the far corner of the room, shrouded by the dim light, was a lone animatronic that was hunched over. Foxy was able to make out the decaying endoskeleton and the faded gold fur... and the rabbit ears...  
  
"... _Bon_?"  
  



	2. Work to be Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I still have a lot of work to do before you can make yourself at home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Said i'd update soon, didn't I? XD anyway, yeah, most of these chapters, if not all, will start with a song lyric from songs from The Birthday Massacre, just to give a small, small hint of whats to happen in that chapter or a reference to the current chapter. Their songs fit FNAF so much, seriously. Want some FNAF inspiration for a fanfic or fanart? just listen to one of TBM's song and you'll get plenty of FNAF feels and inspiration as a result!
> 
> Anyway, i'll try updating weekly or whenever i'm able to write out chapters. I procrastinate really badly so I have to set that week limit so I can get a chapter done, like one once a week. There wont be a whole lot of chapters, possibly just ten at most, because after this point the chapters will get much longer and another character will be introduced and the story gets bigger. You'll just have to wait and see! ;)

  
**"There is a shadow here,**   
**But there's no light behind me.**   
**The stains of blood on the floor**   
**Serve to remind me,"**

_\-- "Alibis", The Birthday Massacre_

**...**

 

 

 _"...Bon?"_  
  
Bon Bonnie, the old golden version of Bonnie (the first version of Bonnie), hadn't been seen in years. Not since the 70s, when the very first version of Freddy Fazbear's restaurant had been around. Fredbear, later rebranded and renamed as (the first) Freddy Fazbear (and also known as Golden Freddy) had been the first animatronic since the very beginning. Bon Bonnie, his guitar playing partner, came second, just a few months after Freddy Fazbear opened its doors. They were both the only golden robots and also both unique in another aspect of their design: that humans could step inside and control them as a suit.  
  
Of course, that resulted in some... _damages._ Enough so that Fredbear and Bon were put out of order and replaced with the Freddy that everyone came to know. Bon was replaced by Bonnie, and later a female character, Chica, was added as well a month afterwards. Foxy didn't come until the late 70s, and by then Fredbear and Bon had been hidden away in a spare parts/maintenance room in the restaurant. There was also a puppet, the Marionette, who, while not considered an official animatronic, had been added soon after.   
  
That was when the first real round of serial killings of children began. Five kids lured and killed, and their restaurant, where children were supposed to feel safe and protected, was closed down. Those were the five stuffed into their bodies by the Marionette, something which wasn't forgiven right away, but at most understood by the other robots. Give gifts, give life. Made sense, though it was a horrible, traumatic experience for all of them to deal with.   
  
And when the restaurant was officially shut down, Foxy and his friends weren't scrapped, but left to rot there. That was another horrible experience they had to struggle through, never knowing what was going to happen to them, but they all got through it together.   
  
And it occurred to Foxy now, as he stared at Bon now, that the poor robot must have been kept here for years, completely all alone. He knew about what happened to Fredbear, for he had seen the exoskeleton himself plenty of times in the past, but Bon? Everyone assumed he'd been scrapped for parts, and they never knew...  
  
 _...how did we not know he was here the whole time?_   
  
Foxy couldn't help the pity that crept its way into his thoughts. While he never met Bon before, he'd only heard stories about him, but the thought of this robot being trapped here for years and years, locked away in a room where the killer's darkest deeds had been done... it hurt to think about. This golden robot was one of the last robots here besides Foxy... which made Foxy remember hearing the stories about how close Fred and Bon had been. He realized then that they both shared that similarity: losing someone close.   
  
 _I guess now I know how he feels..._  
  
Foxy stared even longer, and it was then he noticed (as his thoughts drifted off) that Bon was slumped over, eyes shut and body unmoving. Too still.   
  
The murderer noticed Foxy's confused stare at the robot across the room and how his face fell when he thought that perhaps the golden robot had been completely deactivated, or at most, completely skeleton-less like Fredbear had been. "Don't worry, he's just sleeping... I had to shut him off for a little while so when he woke up, he'd have a new friend."  
  
Foxy stared for a little while longer, grateful that the robot wasn't dead... _but then again, maybe he's better off dead..._ Because he could only imagine being locked away by this human for years and years and the thought made him shudder. He'd rather be dead now than suffer a similar fate.  
  
"How long?"  
  
The killer raised an eyebrow at Foxy's question. "What was that?"  
  
"How long..." Foxy's voice was weak, as if a part of him was giving in (and giving up) to whatever fate had in store for him. The hopelessness was setting in little by little. "...How long has he been here?"  
  
"Too long to say, Foxy," the killer said with small sigh. "It's been so, so long I couldn't even tell you a guess... but I do know one thing."  
  
Foxy turned his head to look up at the human standing over him.   
  
"You'll be here a lot longer than he has. He'll stop working eventually, but you..." The man smiled. "I'll make sure you stay around for as long as possible. As long as I'm alive you'll be here..."   
  
Foxy shut his eyes, lying his head on the floor and trying to count back from one hundred to drown out the sound of the killer's voice. He didn't want to hear anything he had to say... He didn't want to know that he'd be here for so many years to come.  
  
He felt a weight against his back, but didn't even try to move. He just kept his eyes shut, trying to block out the human's voice and his words. He felt the panel on his back open and squeezed his eyes that much tighter than before.  
  
"...you've always been my favorite," the killer said softly, slowly moving his hands towards the off switch on Foxy's back. "And right now, I need my favorite robot to go to sleep..."  
  
He flicked the switch, and due to the amount of years Foxy had been around, it was a gradual shut off of his body. The slow numbness in his limbs and his mind blacking out gradually. Within a few minutes, he'd be out cold, asleep for however long it took, for however long the killer wanted. 

Foxy was only able to make out the very last thing he heard the killer say before blacking out completely; "...I still have a lot of work to do before you can make yourself at home."  
  


* * *

  
  
 _Give gifts..._  
  
 _No, give life! Life! That'll wake them up!_  
  
 _No... they're... They're dead..._  
  
 _You have to get up! You have to save them!_   
  
_**Save them!**_  
  
Two black eyes opened to complete darkness. He was in his box... that much he figured out right away.   
  
But how long had it been? How long had he been asleep? Surely it couldn't have been that long... he was usually good at keeping track of how long he was asleep for. It varied though, how long it would be, especially when children hardly came by anymore...  
  
 _No, we're closed down... we've been closed down for... for..._  
  
He had no idea how long. And that only added to his confusion of the year. How long had he been out for? He felt an inkling it had been a few months, maybe years at most, since he last awoke, but he couldn't be sure.  
  
But he did know that if he woke up _now_ of all times that that meant something was up. Something was going on or something had happened... something just felt _wrong,_ completely, and he could feel it deep down. That uneasy feeling was too much to ignore now, and he stood up, lifting the cover of his tiny little home as he did so. He knew he was still in the restaurant, but unsure of what room he was in. He peered over his box to look at the tile floors of the empty room he was in. He cringed for a moment.  
  
It never failed. Even now after so many years he could still see stains of blood on the floor. No matter how often the floors were cleaned up of any evidence of the horrid crimes that took place here, the Marionette could always see the bright red pools of blood on the tiled floors of Freddy Fazbear's pizza. Even now, after so many years since the last murders took place, the blood always seemed as fresh as ever. Of course, only a few shakes of his head would the blood disappear from his sight after a moment or two.  
  
From the things he'd seen in his life as a simple puppet, it was no wonder he could still see bloodstains wherever he was in the restaurant.   
  
Never the less, the Marionette pushed the thoughts aside and started to make his way out of his box.  
  
There was still work to be done. He could feel it. The killer was still here. Somewhere. And he wasn't sure how he would do it, but he'd find a way to stop him.  
  
 _Before he kills again... before another child ends up the same way I did._   
  



	3. Wake Up in Chains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Actually... I do know one human who could take us in... who could help us..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOW this practically wrote itself XD Things are already being set in motion and theres no time consuming things of "what do we do", because Foxy remembers Mike's promise, because, as you'll see in flashbacks later and once Mike's introduced (next chapter, btw), he befriended the robots after a few weeks of working at the pizzeria. I love Mike/FNAF robot friendship fics and this will be one of them.
> 
> Also referenced/implied past!Freddy/Mangle relationship. One ship down, a few to go 8'D

**"We don't know what time we'll be there**  
**But we won't show up till later**  
**It will all look so much nicer**  
**After all of us arrive"**

_\-- "Promise Me," The Birthday Massacre_

 

**...**

 

_When he opened his eyes, the curtains to Pirate's Cove were opened just a sliver, letting in a small stream of light that hit his eyes. As a robot the blinding lights never bothered him, he was able to see right past it and look ahead, slowly getting to his feet and opening the curtain further with his hook to get a good look of the establishment._  
  
_Some of the restaurant lights were still on, which explained the beam of light he awoke to, but he wasn't sure why the lights were on at this time of night. There were no children around, no families, and while he'd been out of order for a while now, he still knew when it was night and when it was day solely based on the appearance of children and their families or lack of._  
  
_Right now he appeared to be alone. And he wondered if Mike was still around..._  
  
_**Mike... oh Mikey...** _  
  
_Not to kill, but to talk. Mike had been around for a few weeks now, and this adult human intrigued him greatly. Mike intrigued all the robots, really. Most would have left, but instead he stayed. That courage was admirable, and it made even Freddy want to take it easy on him. Something about Mike Schmidt made the four animatronics feel like they could actually trust him. That he wasn't the killer, that he was actually a decent human adult and could be trusted._  
  
**_He could help us..._ **  
  
_They didn't know how to approach Mike and tell him about the killer, or how to tell him that the killer was the very man who gave him instructions over the phone... they weren't sure how Mike could handle such news. And if there was much he could do when such a big, secretive corporation like Fazbear Entertainment could keep such a secret under lock and key, even when the murders kept happening, over and over again..._  
  
_**And they keep covering it up,** Foxy thought bitterly. **Just like they always do...** _  
  
_The corporation that gave them life and a purpose was very good at cleaning the back room where the kids were lured. They knew the right people to hire to keep it a secret and to pretend as if they weren't in the wrong, to ensure their customers their children were still safe._  
  
_In a way they kept luring more and more victims into the killer's grasp every time they covered another disappearance up. Swapping video tapes and cleaning prints and scrubbing the floors until no trace of blood was visible. They didn't ask questions about who was involved when it was clear.. they still kept him around, because he was a good worker making his way up in the ranks. He started as a janitor and now he was giving every new employee instructions over cassette tapes that cost little to make compared to an employee how-to video. That would have cost the company money to make, and they weren't willing to give up any money, even to families who's children were kidnapped and presumed killed in their establishment._  
  
_**Monsters,** Foxy thought bitterly, **the lot of them... All of them...** _  
  
_And the urge to kill another worker was strong, but he pushed it down. Mike was just unaware and ignorant of what was happening. And Foxy couldn't blame him for not knowing any of this._  
  
**_How could he? He just started here weeks ago, he's still not aware... but he's a smart lad... the fact he knows about us and the fact he stayed shows that he wants to know more..._ **  
  
_**Maybe I should just tell him. Tell him everything. Maybe he'll listen to me...** _  
  
_Pushing all his thoughts aside, he began to make his way out of Pirate's Cove and further into the empty restaurant. Something felt different tonight, and he wasn't sure why or what felt different, he just knew the sense of unease was high, and it put him on alert._  
  
_And passing by the main stage where his friends would have been standing, should have been standing, only put him more on edge. Something wasn't right._  
  
**_They said we wouldn't go after him anymore... we would try to approach Mike one by one, to try and tell him what's happening here..._ **  
  
_They couldn't all have gone off, could they?_  
  
_Just then, he heard a laugh. A child's laugh._  
  
_And that was when he ran. Towards the laugh, the urgency carrying him forward quicker than usual, so afraid for whoever this child was and knowing danger, the killer, could be hiding in the back room like usual (a place none of them couldn't get to because of their wiring), and he had to get to that child before it was too late._  
  
_He turned into a narrow hallway, decorated with childrens' drawings on the wall, and noticed a small little child, a little girl, turning the corner with a another innocent giggle._  
  
_He had to save her. Time and time again, no matter what they tried, they weren't able to save one child from the killer. They always failed to protect the ones they were programmed to make happy and keep safe. He couldn't stand to look at another little corpse again, not now and not ever again... He couldn't. Not again, not after all the dead children of the killer he'd seen time and time again in his life._  
  
_**Just hang on,** he thought desperately, pushing his legs faster. **Please hang on, please, I'll save you, I promise...** _  
  
_His thoughts were going a mile a minute in his mind, as fast as his legs carried him at that moment. The desperation and urgency was pushing him and he couldn't think straight as a result. He had a goal in mind and it was to protect the child._  
  
_Protect the children, destroy the killer, he heard another voice say, and it sounded vaguely like the Marionette, and he remembered those words from the puppet. It was a vow Foxy and his friends lived by, but no matter how hard any of them tried..._  
  
_"I failed."_  
  
_Just as he turned to another hallway, Foxy skidded to a halt when he heard the low, gruff voice and the familiar, large figure standing there. The child was gone, replaced instead with..._  
  
_"Freddy?"_  
  
_The protector of their small knit-tight family stood there, shoulders hunched in defeat, head lowered. Freddy didn't turn at the sound of Foxy's voice from right behind, instead he kept his head down and voice low, not with anger, but with deep regret and grief._  
  
_"I failed them," the bear said quietly. "I tried to save..."_  
  
**_S-A-V-E-T-H-E-M_ **  
  
_"...them... I tried, I really tried..." Freddy was normally not open with his emotions, especially not with his friends (and especially not with Foxy), and while they knew he'd tried to save the children during one particular mass murder in their restaurant—their home—he had failed them._  
  
_And Freddy finally turned his head to face Foxy, eyes empty, void of any emotion. But his tone was overflowing with grief and regret over the losses they all faced, from the children killed to one particular toy version of a certain fox from the last restaurant (the grand re-opening!) He'd lost children he loved, children who equally loved him, and a robot he loved romantically, who was scrapped along with all the other toy versions after trying to help stop the killer as well. Freddy never quite got over Mangle's death, and it only made him a harder shell to crack._  
  
_But despite all their differences, Foxy knew Freddy loved them. Him, Bonnie and Chica... Freddy always loved them all. They were, essentially, a family unit, bound together by their adoration of children who loved them and their losses of many of those children to a sadistic monster who liked to hear them scream._  
  
_Foxy and Freddy's eyes were locked on one another, and the fox wanted to reach out to him, but he hesitated for reasons even unknown to him. "Freddy..." Not Fazbear like he was used to calling him during all those times when they butted heads and argued (which was often), but just his name. Just Freddy. "It wasn't your fault..."_  
  
_Freddy just smiled sadly at Foxy. "We've done a lot of evil trying to combat the real enemy... and everything I did, everything I've done." It was Freddy who reached out towards Foxy, pressing a hand to the fox's cheek. "It was for all of you."_  
  
_All those years of arguing and disagreements suddenly seemed to petty to Foxy now. It was like all those years they could have been close friends—like they once had been—had gone to waste with all the arguing. They never hated each other fully, but they definitely lost that closeness that was once there._  
  
_Foxy almost couldn't meet Freddy's eyes out of regret for all those years of arguing, but he forced himself to keep looking at him._  
  
_And Freddy just kept smiling with those sad, empty eyes of his. "Friend..." he said softly. "...wake up."_  
  


* * *

  
  
Foxy jolted awake, his limbs moving with him as he did. He blinked, gathering the surroundings of the storage room he had been brought to.  
  
If he had a heart, it would have fallen straight to his stomach. He remembered now where he was and how he'd gotten there, and again, tried to move his limbs. They felt the normal again, not tight and hard to operate like before...  
  
He could move, and that meant he could escape. He didn't see the human around, which meant it was just him, and he could leave, he could _actually_ leave!  
  
With the door across from him in sight, Foxy smiled, exhilarated with the thought of actually escaping, and he stood up and tried to move forward.  
  
His arms were yanked back to his sides, unable to move them any further or higher.  
  
"Wha...?" Foxy looked down and noticed all the chains. The chain locked tight around his waist, the chains locked around his wrists and another chain around his legs, keeping them strapped to the floor. "No..." _Nononononono **no!**_  
  
He glanced back up at the door again and started to try and force his way forward. The chains tugged him back again, making clanking sounds as he tugged at them desperately, trying to pull free from their grasp. He would have been able to handle a single chain like the one around his waist, but having his arms and legs chained too? That made things even more difficult.  
  
The panic and fear set in again, and he whined desperately as he tried to pull the chains free from their posts embedded into the wall behind him. He had to get loose, he had to break free, he had to get out of there!  
  
"I don't think pulling is going to work..." Said a small voice. The voice itself was deep and garbled slightly, but the words were said clear, and he could hear it clear as day. Foxy wasn't hearing things, he realized, he knew who was speaking and turned in the direction of the golden Bonnie sitting there.  
  
"You..." Foxy swallowed hard, still standing there, still tugging on the chains every now and then. "You're..."  
  
Bon nodded, looking down at his own chains, and that was when Foxy noticed the chains on him as well. He wasn't alone. They were both chained up like animals. "I'm... awake. I was waiting for you to wake up so that... we could talk."  
  
"Talk?" Foxy felt a small bit of anger flare through him. Now wasn't the time to talk! "About what? I'm trying to get out of here!"  
  
"I know..." Something about Bon seemed timid, despite how much bigger he was in stature than Foxy. "I just... I haven't... been near another one of our kind in years..."  
  
Foxy stared at him briefly, feeling a sense of pity forming for this lone, decaying robot. But now wasn't the time, and he had to push it down and focus on the important task at hand. "Yeah, well now it's just me," he said bitterly. "That... _bastard_ killed my friends."  
  
Bon lowered his eyes at that. He could relate to that feeling of losing someone to the man who kept him here all those years... "Oh..." He stared at the floor, feeling rather awkward around this new robot. "I'm... I'm sorry about that."  
  
Foxy just huffed, tugging at his chains again in vain. "Now isn't the time for that... I just need to get out of here."  
  
"Why?" Foxy looked over at him, and again, Bon kept his eyes lowered. "There's... there's no where else for us to go... even if we did leave... it's just us here... no one would take in two decaying robots like us..."  
  
"Is that what _he_ told you?"  
  
Bon nodded slowly. "Yeah... But... it seems true, isn't it? We're robots, we don't fit in with the humans... What human would ever want to take us in?"  
  
That was a good, fair point, Foxy had to admit, and while he didn't know what year it was now or how many years it had been since he'd seen a certain security guard, he knew that what Bon said wasn't true. And Foxy knew then _why_ he was trying so hard to break free from his chains and leave...  
  
"Actually... I do know one human who could take us in... who could _help_ us..."  
  
Bon's head snapped up at that. "You do?"  
  
"It's been years, and I don't even know if he lives in town anymore, but..." Foxy remembered Mike's words specifically from his very last day at work, before the current restaurant shut down.  
  
_"If things get bad or they try to scrap you guys, try to get out of there. I'll be around, I promise. I don't know how, but you guys can stay with me if you have too."_  
  
Foxy's eyes flickered in Bon's direction. "...there's a human I knew once, and he said if things got bad, my friends and I could live with him."  
  
Bon's eyes grew wide, hopeful even. "Is... is this true? What's his name?"  
  
Foxy glanced down at the chains again and continued to tug and pull at them. When that still ended in vain, he sighed and dropped his hands in defeat (for now), glancing over at the older robot sitting there. "His name is Mike. Mike Schmidt."  
  



End file.
